


Шиноби Конохи

by sweetbarrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbarrow/pseuds/sweetbarrow
Summary: Детей надо уметь отпускать, когда они становятся старше.
Relationships: Danzou|Yamato
Kudos: 4





	Шиноби Конохи

**Author's Note:**

> Фанон отношений отец-сын, сожаления по поводы утраты ученика, ревность к сэмпаю.

Вечером на небе повис молодой месяц, ухмыляясь острым краем. Шимура Данзо собрался немного прогуляться по вечерней Конохе и заодно зайти в гости. Странно, но предстоящая встреча вызывала волнение.

Кругом кипела вечерняя жизнь: горели огни маленьких лавочек и магазинчиков, пахло жареным мясом и выпечкой, люди, смеясь и гомоня, текли по улицам непрерывным потоком. На старика с клюкой никто не обращал внимания.

Клюка врезалась в брусчатку, Данзо смотрел себе под ноги, воспоминания приходили сами собой. Проклятый Хирузен никогда не чурался вставать у Данзо на пути и путать карты. Давно он, словно грабитель, отнял у Данзо нечто ценное, то, что могло со временем принести Конохе большую пользу. Он сделал это перед всем "Корнем", угрожая открытым противостоянием и наплевал на договоренность о невмешательстве. Ярость, стыд, страх в тот момент перемешались в душе Данзо. Ему хотелось отказать Сандайме и сильно наказать Киное перед всеми его товарищами за намеренное неисполнение приказа. Возможно, в порыве злости он мог даже убить мальчишку. Однако инстинкт самосохранения не позволил натворить глупостей. 

Освещённая улица закончилась, и Данзо свернул в темный переулок, ведущий в жилой район. Клюка гулко стучала о мостовую, перебивая шум вечерней Конохи, оставшийся за спиной.

Вина была не только на жадном Сандайме, который решил прибрать к рукам шиноби с древесными техниками. Данзо слишком проникся трагедией малыша, которого на собственных руках вынес из лаборатории Орочимару. Он был неоправданно мягок с этим ребенком и дал ему слишком много свободы. 

Время шло и Киное, как и любой подросток, стал искать себе идеал для подражания. Данзо, в роли строгого и сварливого отца, никак не походил на образец. Зато в жизни Киное появился Какаши. Поначалу противник, который потом превратился в союзника и Данзо упустил это из виду. Молодой АНБУ с внушительным послужным списком и ореолом драматичного прошлого лучше всех подходил на роль кумира для мальчишки. Киное окончательно потерял голову, стоило Какаши предложить ему свою дружбу. Конечно, это был хитрый ход, Какаши просто использовал младшего товарища в своих целях, но Киное был слишком юн и неопытен, а потом банальная привязанность завершила дело. Из тех донесений агентов, что получал Данзо, становилось ясно: Киное стал ещё одним нинкен для Какаши. Словно преданный пес он несся куда угодно за своим обожаемым сэмпаем. Наверное, прикажи Какаши прыгнуть ему в колодец и тот бы сиганул с великой радостью головой вниз. Зла не хватало, что у такого талантливого шиноби полностью отсутствовали мозги в том, что касалось межличностных отношений.

Переулок закончился и Данзо вышел на хорошо освещённую улицу. Подняв взгляд, он посмотрел на большой многоквартирный дом: в крайнем слева окне на шестом этаже горел свет. Значит, Киное был дома.

Жилье в этом доме выдавалось только сотрудникам АНБУ и членам их семей. В парадной и между этажами было столько камер, что пришлось и дальше играть роль немощного старика. Данзо добросовестно доковылял до шестого этажа на трёх ногах, а потом ещё постоял, отдуваясь и нарочито пыхтя. Интересно, об этом его визите доложат Цунаде-химэ? Не повлияет ли это на выбор капитана команды номер семь с учётом кандидатуры Сая? Хотя нет, о чем это он, в случае с джичурики Киное заменить было невозможно.

Дверь открылась чуть медленнее, чем хотелось бы. Киное в черной одежде выглядел старше своих лет. О домашней обстановке говорило лишь отсутствие формы АНБУ и протектора. Он замер на пороге, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Добрый вечер, Киное, — мягко проговорил Данзо. — Позволишь мне войти?

Киное опомнился, отступил назад, широко распахивая дверь, и поклонился.

— Добрый вечер, Данзо-сама. Простите меня, пожалуйста, за мою нерасторопность.

Он выпрямился и внимательно поглядел на Данзо. На его губах застыла дежурная улыбка.

— Я не знал о вашем визите, а то бы подготовился.

Молодец, быстро взял себя в руки. Данзо шагнул за порог и махнул рукой. Он также улыбнулся в ответ и склонил голову.

— Не стоит извинений. Просить прощения должен я, что не предупредил заранее, но все вышло случайно. Я проходил мимо и решил навестить тебя.

По глазам Киное было видно, что он ни капли не поверил, но этикет требовал оставаться радушным хозяином.

— Вы, наверное, утомились? Могу я вам предложить чаю?

— Да, пожалуй.

Киное закрыл дверь и, бросив нечитаемый взгляд на гостя, ушел на кухню. Данзо опустился на маленькую скамеечку около двери и стал снимать обувь. 

При взгляде на квартиру можно было сказать, что здесь проживал лесоруб-краснодеревщик, не иначе. Запах стоял как на складе лесоматериалов или в бане. Дерево было повсюду: на полу, на стенах, на потолке. Люстра, полочки, шкафчики, стеллаж для книг, здоровенный стол, решетчатые двери, причудливая скульптура, напоминающая искореженные корни, статуэтки, уродливая маска на стене, массивная кровать, будто вытесанная из одного большого бревна. Около окна на столике стоял деревянный горшок с молодым деревцем, листочки которого весело шелестели от сквозняка. Данзо присмотрелся: похоже, это был дуб. По всему было видно, что хозяин квартиры частенько скучал и развлекал себя как мог, украшая интерьер.

На столе лежала раскрытая книга и Данзо, не удержавшись, подошёл. "История архитектуры раннего времени", прочитал он на обложке. Рядом с книгой лежала бумага с чертежом остроконечной крыши и описанием размеров каждой детали. Почерк у Киное остался такой же каким был в детстве: крупным и округлым.

— Данзо-сама, чай готов. 

Киное стоял около решетчатой перегородки с кухней, низко склонив голову. Данзо неторопливо проследовал на кухню мимо него.

— Смотрю, у тебя появилось любимое дело, Киное. Есть мысли стать строителем?

— Из шиноби в строители? Интересно, но я ни о чем таком не думал.

Данзо хмыкнул.

— Правда, чего это я. Кто же тебя отпустит. Ты у нас неповторимый и единственный.

Киное взялся за чайник, осторожно покрутил его и разлил чай по маленьким чашкам.

\- Вы зашли в гости, чтобы похвалить меня, Данзо-сама? Я счастлив.

Ого, а мальчик-то научился язвить. И можно даже с уверенностью сказать, кто его этому научил. Данзо сел на табурет и вытянул ноги. Он смотрел, как Киное ставит перед ним чашку, смотрел на его руку с аккуратно подстриженными ногтями и вспоминал маленькое, едва живое, тельце у себя на руках. Ребенок не стонал и не плакал, лишь тихо дышал. Из последних сил цеплялся маленькой ручонкой с обломанными до крови ногтями за рукав Данзо, словно боялся отпустить своего спасителя. Как давно это было.

— Старики любят предсказывать, Киное. Садись, давай я тебе поведаю будущее.

Киное повиновался и всем свои видом выразил внимание. При этом он избегал смотреть Данзо в глаза. 

— Ты помнишь о чем меня просил Сандайме в тот день? Отдать тебя ему, чтобы ты со временем стал нянькой для ребенка-джинчурики. Так вот, в ближайшее время твоя работа в АНБУ закончится.

Киное поднял голову. Во взгляде ясно читалось недоверие.

— У Наруто уже есть учитель. Вам это известно.

Усмехнувшись, Данзо выдержал небольшую паузу.

— Команда номер семь сейчас возвращается из Деревни Скрытого Песка с удачным завершением миссии. Не все прошло гладко: Какаши сейчас не способен сражаться, нормально двигаться, даже говорит с трудом.

Данзо поднял чашку и отпил немного, наблюдая за произведенным эффектом. Лицо Киное осталось бесстрастным, но тело едва заметно напряглось. Это было хорошо заметно по движению плеч и головы. Ещё бы, как АНБУ, его должна была задеть хорошая осведомленность главы "Корня".

— Меня не информировали ни о чем подобном.

— Ну, значит, я буду первым. - Данзо отхлебнул ещё немного. — Кстати, отличный чай. Ты чего не пьешь?

Киное машинально взял чашку в руки, но лишь подвинул ее к себе.

— Что с Какаши? Он ранен?

— Надо с умом пользоваться заемной силой. 

Киное едва заметно вздохнул.

— Шаринган.

Данзо кивнул. 

— Точно. Некому было его научить, как правильно пользоваться глазом Учиха, не причиняя себе вреда. Когда-то я ему предлагал перейти в "Корень" и мог бы многому его научить. 

Стиснув чашку, Киное сосредоточенно посмотрел на нее.

— Это было перед неудачным инцидентом с Хокаге?

Данзо стало смешно. По всему было видно, что его это задело. Друг, видимо, попался не сильно разговорчивый и откровенный.

— Нет, это было позже. Ты уже был в АНБУ, и мне показалась справедливой такая замена.

— Странно, — протянул Киное, словно обдумывая свои следующие слова. — Данзо-сама, неужели вы бы потерпели подчинённого с шаринганом?

Что за наглый тон? Что за намеки? Киное, надо же думать головой кому и что ты говоришь.

Данзо, не переставая улыбаться, опустил руку под стол и сложил печать. Он с удовольствием наблюдал за реакцией Киное: тот вздрогнул всем телом, низко опустил голову и вцепился в столешницу до побелевших костяшек.

— Вот это, дружок, не твоего ума дело. И если не хочешь онеметь на пару дней, следи за языком.

Данзо чуть увеличил поток чакры и Киное схватился руками за горло, но по-прежнему не проронил ни звука.

— Я знаю от кого ты набрался всей этой дерзости, но между вами есть большая разница. Он никогда не состоял в "Корне". Сейчас Сандайме уже нет, заступаться за тебя некому. Вряд ли Цунаде захочет портить отношения со мной из-за небольшой травмы, причиненной ее АНБУ. Скорее она посмеётся и удивится, что в ее элитных войсках работают не особо умные люди.

Данзо блефовал. Если бы Цунаде узнала о том, что он активировал Проклятую печать на ее подчиненном, она бы закатила страшный скандал.

— Киное, не стоит меня злить. Ты должен понимать, что тогда вмешательство Сандайме спасло тебя и Какаши от большой беды. Я бы сделал так, что ты у всех на глазах резал на куски своего драгоценного сэмпая и блевал бы кровью, ползая у моих ног…

Данзо запнулся, почувствовав противодействие чужой чакры, но сделать ничего не успел. Он слишком увлекся и забыл, что перед ним уже не испуганный ребенок.

Резко оторвав руки от горла, Киное сложил печати и едва слышно прохрипел "Мокутон". Тотчас же из стола, плинтусов, пола, деревянных элементов стен рванули десятки лоз, обрастающих зелёными листочками. Рука Данзо оказалась в живых оковах, а около его лица опасно шевелились зелёные ветви.

— Данзо-сама, — хрипло проговорил Киное, — мы оба прекрасно знаем, что Годайме будет в бешенстве, если вы хоть каким-нибудь образом причините вред бойцу АНБУ. И ещё, я приношу глубочайшие извинения за свой опрометчивый вопрос. Я заслужил ваше неудовольствие.

— Извинения приняты, — улыбнулся Данзо. Киное отменил технику и лозы, зашелестев, втянулись обратно. Что удивительно, чайник уцелел, а вот чашки разбились.

Киное поднялся из-за стола и неторопливо принялся собирать осколки. Выглядел он как всегда, только немного вспотел и пальцы подрагивали. Данзо наблюдал за ним и воспоминания приходили сами собой. Маленький тщедушный ребенок, который никогда не плакал и не перечил. Тогда он нуждался в опеке и Данзо уделял ему много времени, стараясь привить правильные взгляды. Ещё он старался не наказывать Киное, закрывая глаза на мелкие проступки.

— Еще чаю?

— Если тебя не затруднит.

Они молчали пока Киное ставил чайник на огонь и заваривал чай. Беседа возобновилась ровно с того момента, как перед Данзо появилась новая чашка, а Киное занял место за столом.

— Киное, я хотел тебе дать совет. Если уж тебе выпадет шанс учить джичурики, сделай все, чтобы вложить в его голову правильные идеи. Не уподобляйся своему сэмпаю, который не умеет, да берется.

— С чего вы это взяли? — Тон остался ровным, эмоция прорвалась лишь во взгляде. — Какаши отличный учитель. Ученики уважают его.

— У отличного учителя ученики не сбегают из родной деревни и не становятся отступниками. Попомни мои слова: Какаши повторит судьбу Сандайме и погибнет от руки юного Учиха. И хорошо, если только он.

Было видно, что Киное так и подмывало возразить, но он сдержался.

— Я учту ваше пожелание, Данзо-сама.

— И не будь излишне мягким с джичурики. Из того, что я знаю, он крепкий и упрямый парень. Такие понимают только твердую руку, что будет направлять их. Сандайме не занимался его образованием совсем. Сопляк бегал по деревне и пакостил так, что все на ушах стояли. Его первый учитель, Ирука, так и не смог с ним ничего поделать в силу своей мягкосердечности. Из него-то самого шиноби никакой вышел, куда ему джичурики учить. Твой сэмпай был слишком занят любимчиком Учихой, что, естественно, не сказалось хорошо на процессе обучения. Джирайя ведёт себя с ним, словно дед с любимым внуком, что немудрено. Он видит в нем Йондайме, чья смерть была для него страшным ударом.

Киное вертел чашку в руках и поджимал губы время от времени. По всему было видно, нервничал. Данзо неторопливо отпил чаю, потом продолжил.

— Ты пока сможешь говорить с ним с позиции сильного. Так воспользуйся этим. 

Он протянул раскрытую ладонь через стол.

— Дай руку. Не бойся, я тебе ничего не сделаю.

В темных глазах Киное мелькнуло замешательство, но просьбу он исполнил. Данзо осторожно сжал его прохладные пальцы.

— Киное, я прекрасно помню из какого ада я тебя вытащил. А ты помнишь, как цеплялся за рукав моего хаори этой рукой? Помнишь, что твои товарищи из "Корня" выкопали ровно пятьдесят девять могил для детей, которые оказались менее удачливыми, чем ты? И помнишь, что я тебе сказал на том кладбище?

Сказанное отозвалось дрожью Киное. Он так и не научился подавлять эмоции. 

— Я все помню, Данзо-сама, как будто это случилось вчера. Вы велели мне беречь свою жизнь.

— Верно. И сейчас я повторю тебе то же самое. И еще: береги джинчурики, как свою собственную жизнь. Придет время, и он поможет деревне.

— Понял, Данзо-сама.

— Хорошо, Киное, — Данзо отпустил его руку. — Или мне следует называть тебя Тензо? 

Киное посмотрел прямо и открыто. Такой взгляд был у него в раннем детстве, когда слова Данзо были для души маленького шиноби целым миром.

— Я уже не ребенок, Данзо-сама. Можете называть меня как вам угодно.

Данзо кивнул и улыбнулся. Ребенок вырос, сделал свой самостоятельный, пусть и неправильный, выбор. Но зла на него держать было нельзя, ведь Киное воспринял идеалы "Корня" и стал отличным шиноби. Шиноби Конохи, как он сам себя назвал когда-то.


End file.
